Comment aime t'on quelqu'un ?
by NewDays
Summary: Veux-tu que je parte ? Ou veux-tu que je reste ?


**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **poisoncupcake** et qui s'appelle "How do you love someone ?" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de **Junjo Romantica** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san ?" demandais-je timidement.<p>

Cet ange beau comme un dieu, plus comme un diable déguisé, leva vers moi ses yeux lavande et innocents qui pouvaient charmer n'importe quelle femme – ou moi, cela va sans dire – pour l'attirer dans son lit. Ces beaux yeux étaient abrités derrière des lunettes qu'il enleva avec ses grandes mains qui semblaient faire frémir mes nerfs à chaque fois qu'elles se posaient sur mon corps. Il était en train de lire un livre en se relaxant sur le canapé, et parvenait encore à réveiller mes hormones d'adolescent.

"Oui, Misaki ?"

Sa voix était innocente mais je savais par quoi il était passé. Il avait enduré la solitude et la tristesse et, à présent, il était là. Il n'était pas seul, il ne souffrait pas et il était heureux. Et tout ça à cause de moi. Parce que j'étais la personne qui pouvait le rendre heureux. J'étais celui qui lui convenait et je pourrais toujours être celui qui le rendrait heureux, je serais toujours avec lui.

"Je …"

Mes doigts tripotaient inconsciemment mon pull vert qui semblait assorti à mes yeux de biche qui brillaient. Encore une fois, je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux, et je détestais ma réaction. On aurait dit que je ne trouvais jamais le courage de regarder dans les yeux de mon amant; je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le regarder dans les yeux me faisait rougir de façon incontrôlable, et mes nerfs s'agitaient comme s'il regardait directement mon corps nu.

"Je voulais te demander quelque chose … si ça ne te pose pas trop de problème …" murmurais-je. Ma voix vacillait à chaque fois que je parlais à Usagi-san.

Vivre avec Usagi-san m'avait fait expérimenter tellement plus que tout ce que j'avais jamais connu; à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, ça faisait frissonner ma colonne vertébrale; quand il me regardait, j'en avais la chair de poule, et – même si je détestais l'admettre – à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, ça excitait mon corps d'une telle façon ...

"Pourquoi penserais-tu que ce soit un problème ?" demanda Usagi-san en s'asseyant pour me faire une place à côté de lui.

Aujourd'hui encore, même après dix ans, j'avais peur de déranger les gens. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils fassent des choses pour moi – je voulais montrer que je pouvais me débrouiller sans l'aide de personne. Sans ennuyer personne. Sans faire de mal à personne. C'est pour ça que j'ai appris à cuisiner si jeune, pour que Nee-chan n'ait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi comme il le faisait toujours.

"Misaki, tu ne pourras jamais, absolument jamais, devenir une gène pour moi, d'accord ?" Il souleva mon visage, comme pour me rassurer. "Quelle est ta question ?" Sa voix était douce et elle m'apaisa. Par contre, souvent, elle m'aguichait dès qu'on faisait l'amour, tant elle était rauque et ferme, la mienne tremblait et couinait à chaque fois que je parlais, mais je m'en fichais un peu. Ok, je ne m'en fichais pas. Beaucoup. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

"Eh, bien …" J'enlevais la peluche invisible sur mon pull. "C'est juste que … Tu m'as dit une fois que tu m'enfermerais pour toujours si jamais je voulais un jour te quitter et m'enfuir."

Usagi-san prit une grande inspiration, semblant gêné par la question, mais il me fit signe de continuer.

"Mais, par contre, tu m'as dit une autre fois que ça serait bien si j'avais mon propre appartement et que je vivais seul." Je levais timidement les yeux vers lui alors qu'il posait son livre. "Je suis désolé si c'est un mauvais sujet à aborder, Usagi-san, mais je … je voulais juste clarifier les choses …" Je rougis encore plus profondément.

Il resta un moment sans répondre, et il ne me regarda pas dans les yeux non plus. Ca me faisait peur – à chaque fois qu'Usagi-san était dépressif ou qu'il s'inquiétait à propos de notre relation, il avait l'habitude de m'éviter ou de se cramponner à moi sans arrêt. Oui, mon lapin peut être jaloux parfois – enfin, tout le temps, en fait; mais, je l'aimais comme ça.

Usagi-san parla enfin après cinq minutes de silence. "A ce moment là, Misaki," La façon dont sa voix prononçait mon prénom … J'avais l'impression de lui appartenir à lui, et à aucun autre; comme si j'étais marqué comme lui appartenant et que si quelqu'un d'autre me touchait, il finirait sous respirateur artificiel. "J'étais très inquiet à propos de notre relation … Je voulais que tu sois heureux avec quelqu'un … qui t'apporterait sûrement plus de bonheur qu'un vieux schnock comme moi."

Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux que je me sentais coupable d'avoir posé la question. "Mais pourtant … j'étais égoïste …je voulais encore être heureux. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes, Misaki." Sa voix se brisa mais juste pour une fraction de seconde. "Parce que tu étais la seule personne qui ait vraiment prit soin de moi ... Qui ait vraiment regardé au-delà du regard dont je me servais pour me protéger ... Qui m'ait vraiment aimé ..."

J'évitais de le regarder dans les yeux, sachant que j'allais pleurer devant lui comme le gros pleurnicheur que j'étais.

"Je t'ai fait du mal en disant que je devrait te laisser vivre seul, parce que j'avais l'impression que tu étais forcé de vivre avec moi. J'ai vu la douleur dans tes yeux, Misaki … Et, pourtant, je ne voulais pas que tu partes. J'avais peur de faire des trucs stupides sans toi pour me soutenir, comme faire exploser la maison en essayant de porter des œufs à ébullition."

J'ai rigolé doucement en faisant disparaitre une larme de mon œil.

"Je …" continua t-il. "J'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment perdu à ce stade de notre relation. Je ne savais pas quoi faire; j'avais peur, j'étais perdu, je me sentais seul. Mais …" Il attrapa ma main en affichant un beau sourire. "Ton soutien m'a aidé à traverser cette épreuve."

Il ne fit rien de plus; il n'essaya pas de m'embrasser, il n'essaya pas de me faire l'amour sur le canapé – il se contenta de tenir ma main tendrement et de la caresser avec tant de délicatesse et d'amour.

"Alors …" J'ai brisé le silence. "Est-ce que … est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici avec toi ? Ou … ou est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?" demandais-je dans un murmure. Je ne voulais pas quitter Usagi-san. Même s'il me dévastait toutes les nuits et que j'avais besoin d'aller chez le docteur tous les mois pour être sûr de n'avoir attrapé aucune MST ou aucun autre problème de santé sérieux – pas vraiment, mais il n'y a pas de mal à être trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ? – il y avait plus dans notre relation que du sexe.

Usagi-san, avec Nee-chan, faisait partie de ceux qui me témoignaient beaucoup d'affection. Même si ça n'en avait pas l'air, Usagi-san était la lumière de ma vie; il me faisait rire tous les matins – intérieurement – il me gâtait jusqu'à l'indécence, il se préoccupait de mes sentiments, il ne se moquait pas de moi à propos de mes sentiments quand je m'ouvrais un peu plus, il me traitait comme un joyau rare, il faisait tout pour moi. A chaque fois que j'étais triste, il me serrait dans ses bras comme pour me rassurer. Quand j'étais en colère, il essayait – j'ai bien dit, essayait – de me rendre heureux avec un baiser. Et à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, c'était comme si le monde ralentissait pour nous et que tout se remoulait de lui-même dans un bel empyrée.

J'aimais Usagi-san.

Bon sang, je l'aime.

Il inspira profondément, me regardant avec quelques larmes dans les yeux. "Aussi fort que je veuille que tu restes avec moi pour toujours," il souleva ma main entre les siennes pour la placer sur son cœur qui battait vite. "Je veux ton bonheur." On aurait dit que sa voix allait se briser, comme du verre fragile sous une batte de baseball.

Ces mots arrêtèrent mon cœur pendant un instant.

"Je veux que tu sois heureux, Misaki." Il changea de position assise. "Si … tu trouves ton bonheur en quittant cette maison et en trouvant quelqu'un d'autre mieux que moi, et … et si ça te rend plus heureux que d'être là, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je t'aime à la folie, Misaki, et ça veut dire que ton bonheur passe avant n'importe quoi d'autre. Si tu n'es pas heureux avec moi," les mots restaient étranglés dans sa gorge. "Alors je comprends."

Il murmura ces quelques derniers mots, nous laissant dans un silence qui nous déchirait le cœur.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, les mots ne pouvaient pas expliquer ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur de moi. Choqué ? Surpris ? Non … aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce sentiment. Ma main était encore prisonnière entre celles, plus grandes, d'Usagi-san mais je ne fis pas un geste pour la reprendre. Je baissais la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage inondé de larmes; je ne voulais pas être faible devant mon amant, pour craindre qu'il puisse désirer quelqu'un de meilleur que moi, plus fort que moi, et qui pourrait lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait mieux que moi.

"Je …" Ma voix s'étrangle mais je m'éclaircis la gorge pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. "Je ne pourrais pas rêver d'une personne meilleure que toi, Usagi-san …" Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, je savais que ma phrase lui avait fait écarquillé les yeux. "Tu … tu es si gentil avec moi, si doux avec moi – parfois - , et tu me traites comme si j'était un joyau rare. Tu m'aimes sans condition, et … et même si on se querelle, tu arrives toujours à me rendre heureux ..." Une tomate aurait été jalouse de la couleur de mon visage à cet instant.

Exprimer mes sentiments était si difficile à faire … J'ai grandi dans une maison où on ne m'a rien appris du bonheur ou de l'amour. C'était la raison pour laquelle il m'était si dur de communiquer mes sentiments à mon lapin; parce que je ne savais pas si l'aimer c'était trop ou trop peu. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus grand que l'amour ? Le désir ? La luxure ? Non, ces sentiments pouvaient vite disparaitre, et ils étaient des sentiments mineurs que l'âme expérimentait comme beaucoup d'autre. L'amour s'adresse à quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un qui prend soin de vous quoi qu'il arrive, qui ferait tout pour vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive, qui vous aimerait sans condition quoi qu'il arrive, qui donnerait sa vie pour vous quoi qu'il arrive. C'était pour ça que l'amour était si dangereux pour moi … J'aimais mes parents et ils sont quand même morts. De plus, j'avais peur d'aimer – aimer quelqu'un inconditionnellement signifiait qu'on ne supportait d'en être éloigné même une semaine, et s'il vous quitte, vous mourez à l'intérieur. Comme ce fut déjà le cas pour moi …

"M-Misaki ?" Usagi-san me tira en avant et je tombais entre ses grands bras qui étaient mon château, qui me gardaient à l'abri de la douleur, qui me gardaient a chaud à la bonne température, j'arrivais toujours à les trouver, même quand j'étais perdu.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ma tête pendant que ses bras enveloppaient mon petit corps, caressant le derrière de ma tête et me pelotonnant dans le refuge de son paradis.

"Ton bonheur me tient à cœur, aussi, Usagi-san , p-parce que j-je t'aime ..." Ma vois était assourdie par son pull bleu marine. "A-alors, si jamais je te rend malheureux ou quoi que ce soit … s'il te plait, dis-le moi."

Je l'entendais rire doucement, et ça me réchauffait le cœur. "Je ne peux même pas considérer la possibilité qu'il puisse exister quelqu'un de meilleur que toi, Misaki," murmura t-il à mon oreille en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi. "Et tu me rendras toujours heureux, comme tu le fais maintenant …"

Je levais mon visage de son pull et regarda dans ses yeux couleur lavande. A cet instant, au lieu d'agiter mes nerfs, ils m'apaisaient avec une telle harmonie que je pourrais presque passer toute ma journée à les contempler et à me fondre en eux. Je m'étirais pour que mes lèvres puissent rencontrer les siennes; je pouvais dire qu'il était surpris par mon initiative, mais je voulais le faire.

Au lieu de me demande ce que je faisais, Usagi-san répondit au baiser; même si, au lieu de ses baisers profonds et sauvages, celui qu'il me donna était tendre, amoureux … même ces mots n'arrivaient pas à décrire son beau baiser. Il était doux et lent, comme il arrondissait une main autour de mon visage, léchant mes lèvres gentiment avec sa langue douce et continua à m'embrasser une fois que j'ouvris la bouche.

Je retournais son baiser timidement, encore en extase à cause des étincelles qui explosaient contre ma bouche, la douceur qui inondait ma langue, la beauté du moment alors qu'Usagi-san m'embrassait. J'admettrais que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Usagi-san, mais j'adorais ça. C'était meilleur que la première fois où il m'avait embrassé; celui-là était juste … le ballet aérien de ses lèvres qui se soudaient doucement aux miennes.

Quand il s'écarta, je crois qu'il vit que je faisais la moue, à en juger par son petit sourire séducteur qui se transforma en un magnifique sourire qui venait du cœur. Il savait que je voulais davantage de ce baiser, et je le suspectais de vouloir plus aussi mais de ne pas le montrer.

Je respirais profondément tandis que l'euphorie palpitait à travers mon corps; je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse se trouver dans un état pareil après un simple baiser.

"C'était …" Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce sentiment. Si je devais en essayer un, peut-être angélique ou exquis, mais ils ne s'approchaient même pas à la moitié de ce que je ressentais.

"Inhabituel ?" demanda t-il.

"Non … " Je levais les yeux vers lui. "J'ai aimé. Beaucoup," Je souris en l'entourant de mes bras tandis que me tête reposait sur son cœur palpitant. Il m'entoura à nouveau de se bras en continuant à déposer des baisers sur ma tête avant de poser sa joue contre mes mèches brunes.

"Je suis content …" murmura t-il.

Nous sommes restés tous les deux comme ça jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et même à ce moment-là, je sentais que je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours. Entre les bras d'Usagi-san, lui qui m'embrassait si tendrement, et nous deux dans un grand paradis, simplement ensemble. Sa respiration régulière, le battement rapide de son cœur, la chaleur de ses bras qui me protégeaient, tout mon corps pressé contre le sien, ses baisers dans mes cheveux, sa main qui caressait mon visage et mon dos et ses longs cils qui m'embrassaient près du front … C'était le Paradis ...

Aimer quelqu'un … aimer Usagi-san est un synonyme du bonheur. Quelqu'en soit le prix, je ferais tout pour Usagi-san, juste pour qu'il soit heureux. Alors il n'aura plus à être seul. Alors il n'aura plus à supporter seul la douleur. Alors il n'aura pas à souffrir de la dépression. Alors il aura quelqu'un qui s'occupe beaucoup de lui. Alors il sera capable d'avoir l'écho de ses sentiments.

Aimer quelqu'un … veut dire être heureux avec cette personne, peu importe qu'elle ait une copine ou un petit-copain. Même s'ils ne ressentent pas les mêmes sentiments pour vous, tant qu'ils connaissent la félicité, alors ça vous rend heureux ...

Aimer quelqu'un, c'est s'assurer que la personne que vous aimez est heureuse …


End file.
